Blackout
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Just a little MSR dialogue. Please r+r!


Blackout  
  
Author: Anika  
  
Email: sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter and all of them.  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Mulder is locked in his apartment during a blackout.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is dedicated to my neighbors, I suppose who locked themselves in their apartment. We didn't have a blackout, or a romance involved but whatever. Also, I'd like to mention that I am german and my english is not so great. Oh, please review!  
  
11pm Dana Scully's apartment; Scully sits with dozen of candles and tries to read. The phone rings. SCULLY: Scully. MULDER: I have a problem. SCULLY: Don't tell me you have no candles and you can't find your flashlight. MULDER: Well, yes... but I am... locked... SCULLY: What? MULDER: You know since I didn't have any candles and couldn't find my flashlight I wanted to come to you but my door... it is locked. SCULLY: Have you tried to unlock it maybe? MULDER: Ha ha, of course. It won't open. SCULLY: Mulder, I won't drive through a dark city just because you are locked in your apartment. I mean, you will survive. MULDER: Well... SCULLY: What? MULDER: I have no food, except for the fish food, of course. I am hungry, Scully. SCULLY: "..."  
  
Half an hour later; Fox Mulder's apartment. Scully is walking up the floor. NEIGHBOR: What is he doing? SCULLY: Trying to get out. NEIGHBOR: I told him to get out more often, but I didn't mean he should pound the door! (closes the door) SCULLY: (to herself) Why am I here? It is cold, I am hungry myself and the city is all dark. Maybe he does that on purpose? (to the door) Mulder? Are you there? MULDER: (behind the door) Yes. SCULLY: Ok, try to open it. MULDER: I did that at least a hundred times. SCULLY: Do it again. (Mulder does. The door doesn't open though) All right. MULDER: You know what to do? SCULLY: No, but at least I know you're not making any jokes.  
  
An hour later. Scully and Mulder are trying to open the door. NEIGHBOR: God! I am trying to sleep here! SCULLY: I am sorry, but the door won't open. NEIGHBOR: Get a key and the door will open! How stupid are these people today? (slams the door) SCULLY: Mulder? Why don't you stay in there til we have power again. Maybe you can find the reason then. MULDER: No... I wanna get out... now. SCULLY: I don't know how. MULDER: Can't you come in through the window or something? SCULLY: Mulder! Why can't you get out the window? MULDER: No... SCULLY: Then I am afraid you have to stay right where you are. MULDER: All right, let's talk. SCULLY: I actually wanted to go home again. MULDER: Stay, please. It is boring. I can't see anything. I'll only end up hurting myself. Do you want that? SCULLY: I'll stay.  
  
2 hours later MULDER: You actually did that? SCULLY: Yes. MULDER: And I always thought you were the good child. SCULLY: Most of the time I was. (The power comes back) MULDER: Oh, my eyes! SCULLY: Do you see the problem now? MULDER: Promise me not to kill me? SCULLY: No... MULDER: I didn't think of the security lock... SCULLY: I sat here just because you were too stupid to open the security lock!? MULDER: (opens the door) But it was fun, wasn't it? SCULLY: I could have lied in my bed, I could have eaten, I could have... whatever! MULDER: Hey, at least you found out some of my darkest secrets. SCULLY: Me and at least two of your neighbors. MULDER: How about breakfast, I'll pay, of course. SCULLY: Do you realize it is 2.30am? MULDER: Oh... I thought it was later already. SCULLY: Since you are out now and the power is back, I can go home. MULDER: Why don't you stay now that you are here anyway? In the morning we can get breakfast. SCULLY: I am tired, Mulder and not in the mood for your couch. MULDER: You can have my bed. SCULLY: You mean the waterbed? MULDER: Come on... SCULLY: Just because I am too tired too drive.  
  
7pm Scully is slowly waking up. She feels that someone is laying beside her. SCULLY: MULDER! MULDER: (wakes up) What? SCULLY: What are you doing in my bed? MULDER: First, it is my bed, and second you invited me to sleep here. SCULLY: I did not. MULDER: Uh, you said "I don't want you to sleep on that couch", where should I have slept then? SCULLY: "..." MULDER: See? Wanna have breakfast now?  
  
END It didn't turn out the way I planned it, but whatever. Please review! Written by anika 


End file.
